Read It & Wept Like a Country Could
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: America and Britain react to what they read on the internet. Let's just say that they weren't so happy about it.


**Title: Read It & Wept Like a Country Would  
Characters: America, Britain  
Challenge: 13: Spook  
Bonus Words: bones, terror  
Rating: T for language. Duh.  
Summary: America and Britain react to what they read on the internet. Let's just say that they weren't so happy about it.  
A/N: This was the first idea that popped up in my mind when the topic was posted. I couldn't help myself. Don't kill me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**

Britain and America were bored. Like, _really _bored and didn't know what to do to make the time pass. So America, being the one with the 'better' ideas suggested they surf the internet and entertain themselves with random articles that nobody really cared about. Britain agreed to the idea just so he could shut the hell up. After all, _he _would be controlling the damn computer and even considered pushing America off his chair if he started competing for the fucking thing.

They elbowed each other and nearly knocked each other off, but during their physical argument, they were neglecting what their crashing elbows were typing onto Google.

"Hey, man, what the hell is that?" America asked as he read the title of the website.

"Fanfiction dot net?" Britain said with skepticism as he and America met each other's gazes with curiosity. So they clicked on it and found something of interest.

"Hey! There's this one called Hetalia!" America said, or rather yelled, as Britain tried to read the category.

"Click on it and see what's in there!" he ordered without even waiting for America to take control of the mouse pad on the laptop.

"It's my computer!"

"Well, then, click on the bloody thing already!"

So America did and the first things he read had the words US x UK under a blue link. "What's US x UK?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? You're the one who found this," Britain pointed out.

America didn't even bother to read the title or the rest of the description and clicked on the blue link to see what 'US x UK' was all about.

But when he read the first line of the story, he regretted the action and suddenly turned his gaze from the computer screen. He started trembling and Britain swore he could even hear his bones shake. He had never seen America with so much terror in his eyes when he finally saw his face.

"What's wrong? Did you read about a ghost?" he dared to ask.

"No, it's much worse than that," America answered.

Britain didn't want to read what had scared America, but he wanted to know what it was that was so terrifying. So he read it and blushed, and cringed, and felt like throwing up, and felt like punching America all at once. And he knew it wasn't his friend's fault for the content of the story, but the line he read was just too much. He trembled in terror as well. But they both kept reading, and they kept cringing, and furrowing their eyebrows and making sour faces and covering their eyes like little sissy kids.

When they got to a 'strong' part, America suddenly flipped his laptop over and stood from his chair. He was bone-white and couldn't stop shaking.

"There's sex here!"

"Not only that. They make me _love_ you! And…_caress_ you."

"Dude, that's creepy," he said with an obnoxiously low voice.

"It's not creepy, it's just weird, and—"

"Sick."

"And perverse and—"

"Sick."

"Let's try coming up with a synonym for that, you idiot."

"Dude, why the hell would I want to kiss you? You're gross."

"_Me? _Why would _I _want to kiss _you_? That makes me feel violated!"

"It makes you look like a pedophile or something!" America taunted, regaining his usual composure.

"No! It makes me look gay!"

"Aren't you?"

"No, you dumbass!"

"Okay, cause I had my suspicions."

"Just go back to Google and search for something else."

"I'm never going into that website again," America said as he typed on Google.

"You didn't even bother to check the rating?" Britain asked.

"There was a rating? Huh, I didn't notice that."

"What the hell are you typing in now?"

"US x UK."

"Why?!"

"I want to see how much of a following it has."

But the shock of seeing 2,570,000,000 results was greater than any type of content presented.

* * *

_A/N: I actually typed in US x UK and that's the number I got on Google. XD I didn't write this to offend anyone. I really have no problem with any of the pairings because the yaoi fics written for this fandom are some of the best fics I've EVER read, and I've been reading fanfics for about six years. So, I'm not a homophobe, or an anti-USUK person; I wrote this for entertainment purposes only. I don't ship them that way, but I won't bash it, either. I just hope you all enjoyed. :D _

_If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask. R/R, please. Support is love!  
_

_-Auto-_


End file.
